The Winged Fury in the Night
by TimeLadySpitfire
Summary: <html><head></head>"Why do you chase me?" asked the femme. Without answering, the mech started to circle the Night Fury. She lifted her lips in a snarl, revealing sharp fangs. And she started to circle as well, thrashing her long strong tail and beating gigantic wings.</html>
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A warm, gentle breeze blew through the trees of the Great Dragon Forest. The grass rustles ever so gently, waving slowly as if it was dancing to the crickets' chirping. A full moon's light glowed softly over the clearing, while its companions, the stars, twinkle warmly.

_ WHOOOSH!_

A dark shape lands swiftly in a clearing. The moon's light reveals the shape's true form: a Night Fury! But this Night Fury was a transformer femme.

A flash of red and orange alerted the femme to the presence of a powerful mech.

"Why do you chase me?" asked the femme.

Without answering, the mech started to circle the Night Fury.

She lifted her lips in a snarl, revealing sharp fangs. And she started to circle as well, thrashing her long strong tail and beating gigantic wings.

Then, the femme leapt at the mech and sliced a part of his hand. And then she backed away and reared up, charging her fire-ball cannon.

A jolt of fear and terror slashed through the mech. Leaping at the stomach of the transformer femme, the mech swiped her left eye, damaging it beyond repair, and left four jagged, energon-spurting gashes.

"You will be mine! FOREVER!" the mech growled as he stood over the stunned Night Fury.

"I already have a sparkmate though, Redmetal! I will NEVER be yours!" Snarling and raging, the femme reached up with her jaws and snapped the mech's head module clean off.

Now pushing the body off of her, she got up and roared."I am the fury in the night. I am the Night Fury. I am SAPPHIRE!" Her roar shattered the calm night silence.

And with this, Sapphire took off into the night sky like a velvety blue-black bullet.

But, back down in the clearing, a spark flickered, and went out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As the sun set over the Jasper Nevada desert, a black shape dashed into the Autobots' Base.

Inside, she landed in the main room of Base, startling the transformers wise Medic bot.

Feeling joy rise up like butterflies in his spark, Ratchet turned around to see a dragon femme.

Padding forward, gently nudging former 'Cons and 'Bots out of the way, she moved towards Ratchet, purring. 

When the Night Fury stopped before him, Ratchet let his gaze move over the femme's powerful body slowly.

A set of strong, feathered wings rose out of the broadest, most massive muscle-bound shoulders that ever existed. Velvety blue-black, steel-titanium skin shimmered in the lights. Razor sharp claws and fangs shine silver in the light as well. And as he looked at the face, he saw cone-like ears standing up, angled towards him, and flaming sapphire-blue eyes gazed back at him.

Reaching up his hand, Ratchet ran his fingers gently over her still energon-leaking gashes. "What has happened to your left eye my sweetspark?"

"Redwing is what happened." Sapphire growled."I managed to kill him, but not before he damaged my left optic beyond repair."

"Sadly, sweetspark, I think we will have to remove it." Ratchet murmured anxiously.

Jerking away from the loving and gentle caressing hands of Ratchet, she let a snarl rumble ominously deep in her throat as she unsheathed her claws, bared her fangs, and narrowed her sapphire blue eyes in pure anger.

Turning towards a wall, Sapphire let her anger out, viciously slashing the walls left; huge, unnatural gashes were left behind.

When she finally rid herself of her anger, she shambled slowly back towards Ratchet, where she sat, wrapping her tail around her paws and folding her wings.

"Please leave my damaged optic, Ratchet. Please leave it. I may be blind in it now, but it won't make me stop being who I am." she then lovingly nuzzled Ratchet.

"Looks like the Legendary Fighting Femme is losing her fighting edge since she is now half-blind!" sneered Blacksword.

Rage filled Ratchet until all he could see was blood red. Anger seethed from under his metal plating. And madness gave him an insane amount of strength. 

"Is this all it ever is to you? Huh? Well you are dead now!" Now roaring aloud, ratchet sprang at Blacksword, punching left and right. After two seconds of this, Ratchet killed him. 

Standing over the dead carcass of Blacksword, Ratchet stood panting with energon splattered all over him, and running down his hands in rivulets.

Turning back towards Sapphire, Ratchet shuffled along. He stopped when he felt many pairs of optic sensors on him. He then turned his head module. And in the optics of his friends, he saw fear, terror, and horror.

"He sent Redwing after my sparkmate and tried to kill her! And no one, NO ONE, gets away with trying to kill MY femme." Ratchet retorted angrily.

Feeling feathers wrap around him, Ratchet looked up to see his love. Sweeping him into her arms, Sapphire laid down swiftly on her right side. And she then laid Ratchet's head on her heavily muscled flank, wrapped her tail around his peddes, and draped her right feathered wing over him.

"Thank you, my sweetspark." Sapphire purred comfortingly.

"You are welcome, my love." Ratchet whispered softly, offlining his optics as he drifted into sleep.

Laying her strong thick neck down on her paws, Sapphire started to purr deep in her throat, causing her whole body to vibrate with the force. Feeling Ratchet snuggling into her flank, Sapphire offlined her optics, and let oblivion finally take her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A small hand was petting her. Sapphire onlined her optic sensors as she stirred gently under the tiny hand.

When Sapphire looked around and didn't see anything she laid her head back down, only to come face-to-face with the oldest of Megatrons' and Emeralds' daughters, Shadowdancer.

"What in the Great Matrix are you doing up at midnight, Shadowdancer?" she growled.

The sparkling femme jumped when she heard the rumbling voice. Then she looked over her shoulder to see blue optics looking at her.

"I wanted to sleep with you." she replied shyly.

"Oh, okay then." Sapphire replied, her gentle blue eyes sparkling and dancing with laughter.

Lifting her great feathered wing, Sapphire let Shadowdancer crawl over her tail and curl up beside Ratchet. Then Sapphire covered both up with her wing. And a purr powerful enough to make her whole body vibrate soothingly, rumbled deep within her chest.

Offlining her optics now, Sapphire laid her head back down and drifted, once more, into oblivion.

A gasp escaped her throat as she saw one of her worst enemies. It was Starscream!

Now snarling, she circled Starscream while locking onto him with the missile-launchers on her hips. Agitated wings unfolded causing a stiff gust of wind to blow Starscream back a few feet.

"What do you want, you idiotic psycho?" snarled Sapphire viciously.

"I will tell you what I want! I want...YOUR SPARK!"And with this, Starscream rushed Sapphire and slashed her flank open.

Yowling at the pain, she spun around, her eyes blazing with a rage she had never before known.

Shooting up into the air, Sapphire stopped and hovered in mid-air, planning her attack strategy for a moment, before dashing straight down, folding her wings by her sides.

Starscream's optic sensors opened wide as he saw the blue-black femme plummeting down from the sky, moving like a bullet shot from a high-powered gun.

Swiftly and deftly unfolding her wings, Sapphire landed on the ground, causing a massive shockwave that knocked Starscream flat on his back and stunned him for a few moments.

The battle continued like this, back and forth between the two, before Starscream finally managed to plunge his fingers into the great femme's chassis.

"NO!" Fear shone brightly in Sapphire's eyes.

Then Starscream gave her a wicked grin and crushed her spark, and then, with a massive wrench, Starscream yanked Thunders' spark out.

Sapphire shrieked because of the unbearable pain that seemed to numb her circuits and diodes. Then, her knees buckled and she fell, her optics dimming to nothing. Jerking awake, Sapphire let out a screech as pain flashed through her. Her eyes widened, and she knew it could be nothing else but that.

Sapphire quickly woke Shadowdancer.

"Go and tell Optimus Prime that Autobots are coming to join us! And swiftly!" she gasped out.

Shadowdancer nodded and ran fast. Ratchet had awakened by the rippling muscles under Sapphire's flank.

"Come, my love, come!" And quickly getting up, Ratchet helped Sapphire get up. They moved as fast as they could.

As Sapphire reached the door to the Medical Bay, she collapsed onto the ground. A groan escaped her throat. "It's too late my sweetspark. We are...too late..."

And as her last words left her mouth, she let her head drop. Then, her optics dimmed to black.

"Sapphire? Sapphire?! SAPPHIRE!" Ratchet started to panic and screeched his sparkmates' name, as tears welled in his optics.

Closing his eyes, Ratchet let the energon tears stream down his battle-hardened face in rivulets. It felt as though a deep, bottomless pit was opening up in his spark.

A squeak made him online his optics again. And right there in front of him, nuzzling the body of its' dead mother, was a red, white, and velvety blue-black femme sparkling.

Ratchet was speechless as he stooped to pick the two foot long newborn sparkling up.

Ratchet looked up as he heard feet struggling to stop. And he saw everyone there outside the Medical Bay doors.

Emerald then stepped forward. "Sapphire is dead, isn't she?" she asked the question softly.

Ratchet answered, speaking loudly so everybody could hear him. "Sapphire is dead. But she gave life to the little femme in my servos. I will name our daughter Goldenspark. In honor of her mothers' gentle spark of gold."

And then, he made his to his quarters where he shut the doors and sat down on his bed, cradling his sparkling, while he let his tears flow freely.

After Ratchet cried himself to sleep, a transparent shape appeared. Sapphire blue optics gazed lovingly at father and daughter.

"I will love you, follow you to the end of time, and go anywhere with you Ratchet. And Goldenspark, I will watch over you as well, until both of you come to join me." Tears started to fill her eye as she continued. "You must continue the Legendary Femme Fighter's bloodline, my dear."

And she whispered softly, one more thing. "I will watch over you, till the end of time..." And with this, she disappeared as the voice of Primus called her home.

Sapphire's words seemed to linger in the air even after she had left.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Goldenspark! Where are you at now?" A very annoyed-sounding voice rang out through the Base.

Jerking her head around, a young femme sparkling searched the floor from her vantage point high up on the wall. Her name was Goldenspark.

Catching sight of a red and white mech walking towards her wall, Goldenspark tensed her muscles, getting ready to leap onto her father's head module. But another voice that was jazzy-sounding, answered her fathers' call. And that voice had answered just below her place on the Base's wall.

"Hey Ratchet! Go easy on the young one there! She is little and she will learn in time on not hiding from you."

When she glanced down and caught sight of Jazz swaggering through the doorway, she let her metal muscles relax.

Goldenspark tensed her muscles again. Then, after calculating her jump to Ratchet's head, leaped off of the wall. She let out a fearsome battle cry as that swiftly turned into a shriek of terror.

With complete and utter horror, Ratchet saw the last remainder of his deceased sparkmate, Sapphire, plummet to the ground with a very ugly crash. And to him, it appeared to happen in slow-motion. At first happiness had shown in his daughters' optics, then as she had missed him fear had entered her sweet golden optics.

"NO!" Ratchet's cry rang out as he stooped down to check Goldensparks' vital signs. They were fading fast. Tears started to spring into his optics as he picked her up and cradled her soothingly and, turning quickly around, he and Jazz started for the Medical Bay.

Goldenspark felt the pain start to numb her body. She looked up as best as she could at her father's wise face. Blackness started to envelope her body as she struggled to whisper to her dad.

"Daddy... I... love you da-daddy..." Goldenspark managed to whisper this before oblivion washed over her mind and her body. And then, her head drooped down and the life she had lived for such a short time, left her tiny body.


End file.
